


Candy

by Hayhays97



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayhays97/pseuds/Hayhays97
Summary: "I don't know whether to kiss you or push you off a bridge."Evelyn sends MacCready off to find supplies and he returns with no supplies, a nice car and a not so friendly gang.(Prompt based)





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t posted any of my writing anywhere before, I’ve always been too nervous to, however I’m going to do that whole adult thing and step out of my comfort bubble. So I hope you enjoy and any advice or feedback is always appreciated.

  
Evelyn glanced up at the unmistakable grumble of an engine coming toward her. MacCready was rather carelessly navigating a cherry red Atomic V8 onto the bridge, the sunlight gleaming off the streaks of dust on its otherwise untarnished bonnet. MacCready waved at her through the open window as she finished strapping a knife to her ankle and dropping her foot back to the gravel.  
"I send you to find supplies and you come back with a car?" Evelyn asked incredulously. Mac flashed her a smile as he slowed the car to a stop. "Where the hell did your find it?"  
Mac shrugged as he climbed out of the car and Evelyn winced as he slammed the door hard enough to rattle the windows "old girl was covered up in an old garage, damn thing still purrs."  
"It won't for long the way you drive it."  
The mercenary just grinned and ran a grimy hand over the car to wipe away some of the dust "I'm gonna call her Candy."  
"You're not actually keeping it are you?" Evelyn scoffed  
"Well why not? They weren't using her, and they left the keys laying around for anyone to pick up."  
"Wait does this still belong to-" Evelyn trailed off as she spotted a group of people appearing up through the layer of dust at the end of the bridge. Mac looked at her questioningly before following her gaze.  
"Well, shit."  
"They don't happen to be the 'they' you were referring to are they?"  
Mac squinted, adjusting the hat on his head "I don't remember them having so many guns. Or friends."  
"Right." Evelyn pulled the assault rifle from her back and cocked it, Mac quickly following suite "Well let's not keep them waiting."

What the two hadn't taken into account was the fact the car belonged to a rather infamous gang leader, with a very loyal, very armoured and very well equipped following. And with a shortage of ammo and stimpaks thanks to Mac being distracted by Candy and a lack of cover in the immediate area, the pair stood little chance of this stand off going well. So despite every fibre of Evelyn telling her to fight and MacCready's pure disbelief, when the gang approached them without actually drawing fire and the gang leader's instance to lower their weapons, Evelyn was inclined to listen, lowering her gun only slightly.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Mac growled, barely taking his eye away from the scope of his rifle.  
"We don't stand a chance, and if they wanted us dead they would have killed us by now." She hissed back  
"They're a gang, Evie. They probably like to shoot people between the eyes from a metre away."  
By this time the leader had passed the old car, running his hand affectingly across its roof. He stopped before them, his pistol only half raised but still on guard. "Weapons on the ground. Now."  
"And why would we do that?" Mac snarled from behind his gun  
Without batting his eyes the leader shot at the ground by Mac's boot, missing his foot but shaving a strip of leather from his shoe, and sending up a puff of dust as the bullet lodged in the ground. MacCready swore and leapt back "weapons down. Now. Or next time I won't miss." This time he kept his gun aimed between the two of them.  
"Mac-" Evelyn prompted as she reluctantly dropped her gun at her feet.  
A string of profanities dropped from Mac's lips as he threw his gun down.  
Evelyn stole a glance at their weapons now lying uselessly in front of them "you know, Mac? I think I finally understood why you're a mercenary. You're a shit thief."  
MacCready opened his mouth to defend himself but Evelyn cut him off "this is not the first time this has happened."  
"It's the first time this has happened."  
"I meant your stupidity getting us into trouble. All for a damn car-"  
"A damn nice car. We wouldn't be in this situation if we'd just blown them all way." MacCready snapped.  
"Enough!" The Leader growled "You're out gunned, MacCready. You know you'll end up repainting the road with your blood before either of you make a decent shot. Your boss did you a favour."  
Mac looked at him suspiciously "Have we met?"  
"Names Dallas, but no, you just have a price on your head I wouldn't mind collecting."  
"Since when to gangs play bounty hunter?" Evelyn piped up  
"Desperate times. But how could we resist when 5000 caps walks into your base and steals your car."  
"5000 caps? What the hell did you do, Mac?" Evelyn laughed, despite herself.  
"He played cards with the wrong crowd. But that's very little considering the bounty on you, sweetheart."  
It was Mac who barked with laughter this time as Evelyn spluttered "what did I do?  
"What haven't you done? You've crossed a hell of a lot of people, even me. But I'm willing to over look it and sell you both to the highest bidder."  
Evelyn assessed Dallas for a moment before turning to the mercenary, Dallas's gun tracking her movement.  
"If we get out of this, I'm going to kill you-"  
MacCready blinked at her "Kiss me?"  
Evelyn frowned at him "kill. I said kill."  
"No I'm pretty sure you said-"  
"I was going to say "kill you or push you off the bridge.""  
"Pretty sure you said kiss-"  
Evelyn opened her mouth to hiss back but the fed up wave of Dallas's gun stoped her "Do you two ever shut your damn mouths?"  
MacCready and Evelyn glanced at each other, slowly breaking into identical smirks, it was Evelyn who faced Dallas first "no. But it served its purpose."  
Dallas didn't have a chance to realise how deadly a mistake he'd made before Evelyn let a knife slip from her jacket sleeve, she hurled it and watched it bury into Dallas's exposed shoulder, causing him to drop his weapon and stumble back while MacCready launched for their dropped weapons, and fired three shots, one at Dallas and two at his lackies before they realised what was happening. Mac tossed Evelyn's gun back to her and snatched up his own rifle, and both dove for the old concrete barricade a few metres behind them, ignoring the near misses of several bullets. They pressed their backs against the concrete cover as the front of it was showered with bullets. "That went well." Mac laughed, nudging Evelyn with his shoulder  
"We're still being shot at, Mac."  
"Not for long, boss." He shot her a wicked grin, and Evelyn narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
"What are you planning?"  
The mercenary just winked and turned to face the incoming fire, when there was a lull in the bullets he propped his sniper rifle up on the barrier. Precious seconds ticked by and bullets sprayed past them, making Evelyn nervous "get the fuck back down, Mac. You'll get shot." She hissed at him, a hand tugging at his jacket.  
But Mac only shushed her, and finally pulled the trigger, Evelyn was about to yell at him for taking so damn long to shoot one guy, but her voice would have been drowned out when a loud explosion shook the bridge and Evelyn buried her head in her arm as they were showered with dust and debris. Her ears were ringing loudly and the smell of smoke, burnt rubber and oil stung her nose and throat. She coughed and spluttered as she shoved MacCready who stood up and whooped loudly, holding his rifle over his head triumphantly. "You did not just blow up that fucking car!" She snapped at him, pushing herself to her feet to witness the damage of the bridge. The gang were sprawled around the still smoking remains of the cherry red Atomic.  
"You didn't want me to keep it anyway."  
"No, but considering we nearly died for the damn thing. A keepsake might have been nice." Evelyn brushed off her clothes and stalked past MacCready, to see if the dead or dying not gang members had anything of interest. "I can't believe the bounty on your head nearly got us killed."  
MacCready scoffed "my bounty? You heard what he said-"  
"But if you didn't have such a terrible poker face, you wouldn't have a bounty and he wouldn't have recognised you. Or better yet, when I tell you to find supplies don't steal a car out from under a gang, just steal the damn supplies."  
"Do you know how difficult it is to find a working car in this wasteland."  
"And you blew it up." Evelyn knelt down to snatch a ring off the dead leader's hand, slipping it on her finger she admired the bronze band in the dying sunlight. She glanced up at MacCready who was flicking a cap up in the air. "You know, it takes a very special kind of idiot to pull off what you just did. And I don't mean that kindly."  
Mac grinned, "so how bout that kiss then, boss."  
Evelyn turned rolled her eyes as she walked past him, fixing her gun back over her shoulder "ask me again when the wasteland freezes over, Mac."  
The mercenary barked with laughter and fell into step beside her "Deal."

 


End file.
